Wild Fire
by littlemissmarvell
Summary: Years have passed since the war. It's their anniversary and Natsu plans to take Lucy down on a trip to memory lane. However, things take a wild turn after Natsu eats a special kind of fire. One-Shot. NALU. Rated M for lemon.


"…And then after everyone came back, the two locked eyes full of love and moved their heads close together sharing a passionate kiss soon after."

"Oooh, I love this part!"

"Is this the part where they made out?!"

"You bet! There was tongue action and every-"

"Hush you! Don't scare the children now."

"Ouch!"

"Hahaha, Happy you got a welt on your head"

"Heeeey don't set my tail on fire now!"

"Lucius please don't use your fire magic on Happy…"

"And Stella I saw that, don't join him either."

"Sorry, Wendy…"

"It's alright! It's just… try not do it again. I know you can't help it but-"

"Honestly Wendy you shouldn't have taken the offer of being these two youngsters godmother. You're in for quite a handful…"

"That's okay Carla! Plus, after all, it's their anniversary so I wanna help out."

* * *

Today is the day of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel's wedding anniversary.

Lucy moved in with Natsu and Happy after the two confessed their feelings for one another. The couple had only gotten married some time ago so they were still pretty much new to the whole marriage thing. A few months after the wedding they had their first child they named Stella Layla Dragneel, their daughter. A year afterward they had another, Lucius Igneel Dragneel, their son. After having Lucius, Natsu decided to expand their house giving it more room for the children. Lucy suggested adding a guest bedroom, just in case someone wanted to crash.

Wendy was asked years ago by Natsu to become the godmother of his children with Lucy. Lucy was extremely happy about the idea as well and practically begged her to.

And because it's their anniversary they made sure to call Stella and Lucius' favorite babysitter—ironically —their godmother Wendy. Carla decided to join Wendy this time as the chapter they were reading today involving one of her favorite memories, seeing the happiness of Natsu and Lucy. They became extremely involved in most of the upbringing of the Dragneel siblings whenever the couple wasn't around and they often used that exact guest bedroom if they stayed too late.

For the time being Wendy was reading one the siblings' favorite book called The Tale of The Fairies, written by none other than their mother, Lucy Dragneel.

Lucy published the book shortly after the Alvarez war and it became a 1# selling book series. It was a story about a fairy who wanted to join a magic guild and find a family. Though to the mages in Fairy Tail, they are the only ones who know that the book itself is actually about Lucy and her recollections of all the adventures she went on including everything that had happened from the moment she dreamed of joining Fairy Tail until the end of the war.

However…The Tale of The Fairies is the only book that Stella and Lucius will sit and listen for. Luckily for them, Wendy doesn't mind, in fact, she enjoys feeling the nostalgia of retelling the countless adventures of her two favorite guild mates and of course the chapter she is reading is one of her favorites.

"Hey Wendy is everything alright in there?" asks Lucy slowly poking her head out from the kitchen as she is occupied putting together a snack for everyone.

"Uh…Yeah, everything's great!" Wendy nervously laughs.

"Oh yes it's great alright, Lucius practically set Happy's tail a blaze." Carla mutters sarcastically.

"Oh alright…" Lucy focuses back on cooking.

A small sigh of relief can be heard in the living room.

"…"

"Wait. He WHAT?!" Lucy screams with such anger that it can only be compared to someone taking the last piece of Erza's cake.

"Your dead lil bro." Stella snickers knowing full well how scary Lucy can be when she's angry.

"Sh-shut up Stella…" Lucius grumbles rubbing the back of his blonde spiky hair not even one bit prepared to get an hour's worth of a lecture from Mama Lucy and probably Carla.

As if right on time, Lucy is standing right before Lucius with her old whip, she used to use when she was younger.

"Lucius…what did I tell you about setting Happy's tail on fire. You go sit in the time out chair while I-

"Yo, it sounds like fun in here! Did I miss much?" A raspy voice chirps in echoing throughout the house.

Thud.

"Dad's home! Thank god! I know for sure he'll definitely save me!" Lucius cheers running to his father for dear life.

"Hey lil guy, you been a good boy?" Natsu chuckles as he picks Lucius up in his arms nuzzling his cheek then ruffling his hair.

"You bet I have." Lucius folds his arms proudly hoping his dad will bite the lie.

"Daddy!" Stella clamps onto his leg.

"Hey girlie, still lookin' beautiful like mama as always." He winks at Stella as she blushes a little while giving him a toothy grin with her fangs showing.

"Wendy it's nice to see you! Come on over and join the love!" Natsu smiles; happy to see his favorite dragon slayer. She's always been like a little sister to him, though after being nominated godmother Wendy is practically part of the family at this point.

"Hehe, sure!" Wendy sets the book down onto a table and joins him in for a warm hug. "C'mon Carla, that means you too!" She signals her Exceed partner with a hand to join her.

"Ugh…well alright." The white furred feline reluctantly accepts and hugs a part of Natsu's arm. "But only because you asked."

"Natsuuuu~" Happy adds himself to the mixture, purring happily as he wraps his furry arms around Natsu's neck.

"Heh, Heya Happy." Natsu pats Happy's furry head cheerfully.

"What took ya so long to get here Natsu?" Happy whispers into Natsu's ear curious to find out what Natsu has in store for today.

"Got it all taken care of. Was a bit harder to find him but she'll really like it. Plus they are gonna help too." Natsu hums.

"Damn we got everyone huh! But where's Lu…cy?" Natsu saw Lucy and is about to wave hello until he notices she has her arms folded along with one of them tightly holding her favorite whip. He gulps hugging the children, including Wendy, tightly, as she glares at them all with daggers in their eyes.

"Who the hell pissed off mommy?" Natsu whispers to everyone, terrified for his life.

"I may have accidentally set Happy's tail on fire..." Lucius answers with a soft laugh.

"Are you CRAZY? Do you want us all to die?" Natsu shrieks.

"I'm sorry Natsu this is all my fault..." Wendy adds sadly.

"Nah it's not your fault Wendy, maybe I can try and fix this…" Natsu thinks for a moment deep in thought of a quick solution.

"Hey Lucy, uhh how ya doing?" Natsu waves his hand slowly to catch Lucy's attention along with hoping she doesn't tear one of the kids or himself a new one.

Instead of saying anything, much to his surprise, Lucy says nothing and takes a deep breath as she calmly takes the whip back to where she had gotten it from. She then makes her way back into the kitchen and comes back with plates of snacks.

Spicy nachos and cheese for the siblings, a few slices of vanilla strawberry cake for Wendy, and for the Exceeds some sushi rolls.

Lucy watches them all eat like scavengers and can't help but laugh seeing them eat with such vigor. "You all act like you guys haven't eaten in days, jeez."

"Fisssh~" Happy tears happily as he stuffs his mouth full of as many pieces of sushi as he can.

"Hey don't eat all of it now; it is for BOTH of us you know…" Carla pouts watching as Happy has already eaten way more than she has.

"Aw, Carla don't be like that! Actually, wanna share one?" The blue feline asks, trying to cheer her up; he has half of a sushi roll in his mouth scooting closer to Carla.

"W-Well okay." Carla blushes at the offer allowing Happy to feed it to her mouth.

"Yuck, you guys are just as bad as mom and dad." Lucius rolls his eyes as he dips a chip into the cheese for his nachos.

"Bro, don't lie. I know you saw it just as much as I do. In fact, whenever you see dad do something super nice for mom and she blushes, you're the first one that often knows about it." Stella points out giggling as she drenches a chip with nothing but cheese.

"Haha, he totally liiiiiikes it." Happy snickers.

"Ugh…" Lucius groans.

Natsu snorts at Happy's classic comment and then veers his attention back to Lucy. He looks at her and frowns seeing that there is no plate of food for him. "Where's my snack babe?"

Lucy's lips form a smile and she walks to him taking the ends of his scarf pulling him close to her, enough to where their bodies are touching, and plants a small kiss onto his lips and winks.

"Oho~" The dragonslayer smirks raising an eye brow as he begins to kiss Lucy all over her face earning a barrage of loud laughter from his wife.

Sounds of giggles can be heard from the children and embarrassment arises from Lucy realizing they are being watched. Wendy blushes a little while she tries to avert her eyes from the scene and tries to focus on eating her cake while Happy is about to crack another comment.

"There are children here you two, get a room!" Carla huffs.

"Actually we will!" Natsu answers enthusiastically and takes Lucy's hand back to their bedroom.

"But Auntie Carla it's their anniversary…" Stella points out; upset her parents got interrupted.

"Even so child…I'm sure they've made plans to do…well, whatever they plan to do." The white Exceed retorts as she delicately puts a sushi roll into her mouth.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the bedroom…**_

"Honey, what are you doing?" Lucy pants a bit out of breath from being rushed all the way into their bedroom. "And what're you doing with the Memory Box?"

"Heh, you'll see." Natsu grins as he yanks the tape off the box. "It's our anniversary baby so I have something special planned." He blows off dust and starts digging into it.

Lucy's cheeks grow a bit hotter hearing the nickname as she watches him. Whatever Natsu has planned for tonight has peaked her curiosity for sure.

A few seconds after clothes get thrown all at her.

"What the hell Natsu?" Lucy catches a pile of white and blue colored clothes along with a pair of old brown boots that look rather worn. Her eyes widen when she takes a closer look and sees that those are her clothes she had worn way back when she first met Natsu and Happy.

Lucy looks up to ask why he threw them at her, let alone wonders why and how he got them.

"Natsu...are these the first clothes we both wore when we met?" She questions as she sees that Natsu has clothes as well

"I wanted to do something extra special tonight for us; this is the first part~" The salmon haired dragonslayer winks as he begins to strip his current clothes off to change into his old ones. "Still fits just perfectly! Just gotta find that belt…hmm."

Lucy gently hugs the clothes to herself as memories of when she first met Natsu with Happy in Hargeon flood through her mind. From when Natsu saved her to when he brought her to the Fairy Tail guild.

This outfit, in particular, had so many fond memories.

She begins to change and gasps in revelation at how much she has grown over the years.

"Wow, this is pretty short…" The skirt fit Lucy but is even shorter than she remembers but the boots still fit her well. The top, however, is a lot snugger than it used to be along with the zipper barely wanting to go up past her breasts.

"Too much cleavage…" She grumbles looking at herself in the mirror covering the top portion of her body thinking how embarrassing it would be for anyone outside of her house to see her like this.

"More like too much sexy." Natsu says in a rather seductive like manner.

Lucy feels the hairs on her arms stand after hearing him tease her in such a proactive tone.

"Looks great on ya though Luce!" He blurts out as he continues to sort through the box.

"Lemme go get your hair ribbon and we're all set."

"U-Uh Yeah…" Lucy mumbles still in disbelief over her husband's words, letting them echo throughout her mind.

Natsu leaves for a bit and comes back with the ribbon and hands it to Lucy, who then is about to pull a handful of her long hair to the side— to recreate the same style she wore once before—when she becomes aware that Natsu's hair isn't quite the same as it usually is.

His hair is a bit shorter, not so much a lion mane anymore and it's similar to the style he used to have back then as well.

"Natsu your hair…"

"I had Cancer quickly pay me a visit to get a haircut." Natsu describes. "And here's your ribbon by the way."

"O-oh um, thank you." Continuing on before she was interrupted, Lucy grabs a handful of hair into a small ponytail on the right side and turns herself to Natsu so he can take a look at her.

"That's right almost forgot these!" She takes out the heart shaped earrings from the pile of the clothes and places them through her ears.

"Perfect…" Natsu smiles lovingly at Lucy.

"Yours fits so perfectly on you Natsu." Lucy smiles with an equal amount of love back as she enjoys the view of seeing Natsu in one of his most memorable outfits.

They share a kiss then Natsu takes her hand to lead her out and they end up back in the living room with the others.

"The heck were you guys doing in there-" Lucius begins but stops midway due to seeing the outfits his parents are wearing. He remembers finding a portrait of the two of them, along with Wendy and their friends Gray and Erza, in a picture with a frame that said "Team Natsu".

"Wow mommy you look pretty!" Stella gushes with stars in her eyes as she jumps up and down excitedly.

"Why thank you, sweetie." Lucy picks her up and plants a kiss on her cheek as thanks.

"Dad your hair…!" Lucius marvels at seeing his father without his "lion mane".

"Think I may actually keep it like this for a while what do you think lil man?" Natsu feels the tips of one of the pointy ends of his spiky hair.

"Yes, definitely plus it looks like mine!" The young blonde boy prattles with delight.

"Those outfits sure do bring back memories…" Wendy says dreamily remembering when she had first met them long ago and they had worn the exact outfits.

"I'm gonna get emotional guys!" Happy sobs nearly choking on a roll.

"Oh, you are such a big baby…there there." Carla pats his back.

"See babe no one even notices it's form fitting." Natsu whispers into Lucy's ear.

Lucy shudders taken off guard by his breath blowing into her ear; she sets Stella down and grabs her purse. She feels a bit spazzy from the incident in the bedroom but she doesn't get why it's affecting her so bad.

"We'll be back later everyone!" Natsu waves as he takes Lucy's hand within his to guide her out the door.

"Now you two, don't use your fire magic in the house are we clear? And don't go summoning Plue just because you want to bully him either…" Lucy cautions in a stern tone. She eyes at Lucius in particular as his rambunctious attitude can get him in trouble sometimes.

"Yes, mama." The siblings both answer.

"Don't worry guy's they'll behave! Because if not…" Wendy's hair begins to change a slight hue of pink and instantly both children freeze up. They slowly turned their heads then look at one another remembering how scary "Pink Haired Wendy" can be.

"Alright well, we'll be going now." Lucy adjusts her skirt a little as she walks out with Natsu.

"Have fun you two!"

"Fufufufu have fun~"

"Happy please…"

"Bye mommy and daddy!"

 _ **Thud.**_

After leaving Stella and Lucius go into the kitchen to put their plates in the sink, Carla follows them to make sure they don't plan on causing any trouble.

Meanwhile, Wendy's curiosity is killing her.

"Happy…" The bluenette pulls Happy to the side to where only he can hear what she has to say. "I gotta ask…what does Natsu exactly have planned?"

"Heh, let's just say it's going to bring back some special memories those two shared from the beginning…"

Meanwhile…

Natsu took Lucy pretty much into the depths of Magnolia Town, he didn't stop until they got to the southern part which leads into Hargeon Town.

"Natsu, where the hell are you exactly taking us?" Lucy pants trying to keep up with Natsu's pace as her legs ache from running. "I don't mind sightseeing but running around all over Magnolia is just crazy…"

"Remember where we first met Luce?" Natsu simply answers back while gains more momentum running even faster.

"Woah!" Startled, Lucy nearly trips into the back of him but saves herself and is able to join him once again, holding tightly onto his hand.

"Um, Hargeon?" Lucy replies inquisitively and wonders what that has to do with anything.

"That's all you need to know."

"Huh?" The blonde pouts not having gotten a good enough answer.

The beginning of the beautiful port town comes into view.

Hargeon had been destroyed during the war but over the past years, the townsfolk were able to rebuild it like new. Everyone pitched in and helped recreate the once old town into something better for future generations to come.

In truth, the town has become even more prosperous than before and a high reputation for fishing. The large marina, which Natsu once destroyed during his fight with Bora, is back and even bigger than before.

Lucy's eyes sparkle like the constellations in the night sky as she takes in the view of the town. Natsu leads her to a familiar spot that the two mages once met for the first time.

"Na-Natsu…this is where we met for the first time." Lucy begins to cry as she feels all the memories rush back to her. She tries to stop her tears unable to help herself from feeling so emotional.

Her moment ends briefly however as she notices Natsu is crouching in a position as his back is facing Lucy with his lips puckered together into a scowl.

"What is he?" Natsu mutters.

"…" It dawns on Lucy that Natsu is recreating the exact scene, word from word, of when they first met. Knowing that makes this even harder to play along with.

"Heh, he is really disgusting." Lucy laughs softly wiping a tear.

"Thanks for earlier." She smiles brightly as Natsu turns his head towards her surprised.

"Heh…" Natsu grins as he stands up and comes over to Lucy pulling her into a warm hug. "Sorry I wasn't able to bring Happy or anything, I wanted him to at least be here for this so it would be 100% like it how was back then but he insisted on not coming."

"It's all good Natsu I…I really am loving this already." Lucy brings a hand to caress one of Natsu's cheeks as she tenderly looks at him.

"Lucy…" Natsu nuzzles into her hand while doing it back to her. "By the way, we're just getting started." He takes her by the hand again and they walk a few blocks away Natsu leads her right in front of where the marinas are.

"Natsu is that…Bora's yacht?" Lucy inquires in disbelief. She walks a bit closer to get a better look at the ship that she once rode upon. Her eyes widen. It's a perfect carbon clone replica. "What are we gonna do on the boat though honey? We aren't gonna fight him again are we-"She begins but before she can finish she gets her words cut off.

"No! Aha..actually…I have something planned that you're really gonna love. It's a lot better than that trust me. Come with me." Natsu steps forward and a bridge appears leading from the pavement to the ship itself.

"Natsu how did you even do this?" Lucy wonders in amazement. "Everything literally is just like how it used to be from back then."

"Well..."

* * *

 _"Oi Natsu what's up?" Bora greeted Natsu._

 _"I have a favor to ask but don't laugh or judge me…" Natsu said sheepishly._

 _"It can't be that bad of a favor boy, lay it to me I would be more than happy to help." Now curiosity was eating at Bora._

 _"I'd like ya to build your yacht again." Natsu requested._

 _"Sure! I mean. Wait, what?! You want me to re build my ol' boat from years ago?" Bora asked confusion in his voice._

 _"It's for… an anniversary gift for Lucy," Natsu adds. "I'm trying to recreate the day when we first met and it'd be perfect if you were able to build an exact copy of it if you're able to."_

 _"Hm…yes I can get that done for you as soon as possible but…" Bora looked puzzled._

 _"But what? C'mon man I didn't look high and low for you just to decline me." Natsu growls impatiently._

 _"You said an anniversary gift yes? Are you wanting to give Lucy the boat or? I mean why would you even want to do any of this in the first place it might bring up…bad memories for her." said Bora sadly._

 _"Oh no! She wouldn't be bothered at all! In fact, it would touch her because that's truly when Lucy and I were able to meet." The dragonslayer quickly adds thinking fondly of remembering his beautiful Heartfilian when he first had met her._

 _"A very romantic and special idea indeed." Bora wiped his eyes with a tissue._

 _"The hell? When did you even pull that out?" Natsu exclaimed pointing out the tissue Bora held into his hand. "Actually why are you even crying…yeesh, you're a weirdo."_

 _"I tend to have them on me just in case for times like these. But in all seriousness, I can definitely do that, free of charge by the way…only due to the fact your story was too precious." Bora cried into the tissue._

* * *

"Aw Natsu…!" Lucy hugs Natsu tightly as tears fill up in her eyes.

Natsu hugs her just as tight and gives her forehead a kiss.

Afterward, the pair walks onto the bridge. As they walk, the lights on the cruise ship turn on by themselves.

Maybe they are motion sensitive? Then again they could be magical lights…it's hard to remember the small things on Bora's ship. Lucy thinks to herself.

But she soon finds out they aren't just like your usual lights; instead of being the normal coloration of white, there are two colors: pink and yellow. It's almost as if the lights are meant to resemble Natsu and Lucy's hair colors in a way.

As they get closer to the main deck Lucy can tell that there's a silhouette waiting for them at the top but she can't quite make out who it is.

Coming into the view is a blue-eyed girl with short pink hair wearing a maid outfit.

"Good evening princess, dinner awaits in the main dining room. Let me show you and Mr. Dragneel to your seats." She bows and has the two follow her into the dining room.

"I'll be holding onto this and keep it safe Miss Heartfilia. Don't mind me." Another figure pops in along the way taking Lucy's purse from her and just as she is about to elbow jab the stranger from robbing her she turns to see Sagittarius.

"Sagittarius…Virgo? The hell…wait what are you guys doing here and-WOW!" Before she is about to question the two celestial spirits any further she finds that the dining room is heavily decorated and there is a table with two chairs right in the center.

After becoming more aware of the situation Lucy allows Sagittarius to hold on to her purse. He then bows before her and disappears into stardust.

Lucy looks in great detail at everything in the room. Various kinds of pink lace with gold ribbons and banners are draped around the room along with stars and flame accessories hanging throughout the rest of the area.

Aries and Cancer are standing off along the side of the wall adjusting one of the banners until they turn their heads to see the guests have arrived.

"H-hello Miss Lucy!" The pink haired sheep girl waves shyly. "You look so pretty!"

"You guys got here just in time cuz we just finished!" Cancer waves with a peace sign.

"Aries! Cancer! This whole place is BEAUTIFUL! Did you guys do this?" Lucy's jaw drops unable to believe any of this.

"Yeah! We wanted to do whatever we could to help. We know it's your guys' anniversary and we know how much Natsu means to you so…" Cancer starts.

"And you guys did freakin' awesome too, great job man." Natsu gives a high five to Cancer.

"W-We wanted to pitch in and help decorate the yacht…" Aries twiddles her thumbs her cheeks lightly dusted with a pink hue to her as Lucy wraps an arm around her.

"I LOVE it, Aries!"

"And we helped with the star and flame accessories." Gemini popped onto Lucy's shoulders wanting to let her know that they helped too. Gemi on one side and Mini on the other.

"I saw! Those are so cute…and so us too." Lucy pets their heads and gives them both a kiss as thanks.

A door opens and a cloud of steam appears and Leo steps out of the mist with a chef hat and apron on holding two table top dome style plates with Taurus holding the drinks.

"My my don't you just look stunning Lucy." Leo winks at Lucy earning a dangerous glare from Natsu right after as he sets the plates on the table.

"This mooooment is so moooooving." Taurus coos delightfully at the couple. "I'll be your waiter for tonight if you need any refills or such just call my name!" He then sets their glasses of wine down and frolics back into the same door he came out of which leads to the kitchen.

"And I'm of course the chef." Leo brags.

"Aries and I are gonna get heading back so we leave the rest into your hands, Virgo and Leo." Cancer dissolves into stardust.

"I-I hope you two have fun!"

And Aries disappears following him soon after.

"We're gonna get going as well, Lucy, we hope you enjoy your dinner though!" Gemi and Mini wave goodbye and take their leave.

"Let me know if you guys need anything, just say my name Lucy and I'll be there~" Leo chuckles while dodging a punch from Natsu.

"Ugh even though you're married Leo is still…Leo." Natsu glares at the lion zodiac with his arms folded.

Lucy giggles. "Are you jealous Natsu?" She wraps an arm around his and leads them to the table.

"Y-Yeah you're mine ya know!" Natsu says with a childish pout.

"Of course I am silly! Now sit down, whatever Leo cooked really smells delicious!"

Natsu pulls out the chair for Lucy then sits himself down.

Before they are able to find out and dig into their dinner Virgo pulls a remote out of her skirt and presses a button on it. The ceiling to the room diminishes and allows the brilliant light from the stars to shine down on the table.

Lucy's eyes twinkle —like the stars in the night sky— literally at the magnificent sight.

Virgo bows taking her leave and The Dragneels are left alone.

"Let's see what's under here…"

"Mhm!"

They both uncover the dome cap to find chicken florentine pasta and the side dish being a creamy risotto. In their glasses is red wine.

"Looks delicious!" Lucy squeals eyeing the scrumptious dinner.

"Smells delicious…" Natsu hungrily licks his lips. He looks at Lucy then down at his food.

Unbeknownst to Natsu Lucy saw that and feels her stomach tighten a little. Trying to ease herself she starts eating hoping to shake off the feeling.

A soft melody can be heard echoing throughout the room and the first thing Lucy spots is a giant piano. A figure is playing but she can't tell who. A sparkle, thanks to the starlight, beams off what appears to be sun glasses and Lucy can tell exactly who it is.

Capricorn.

"Just setting the mood, hope you don't mind. Pretend I'm invisible." Capricorn hushes and focuses back to playing.

Lucy nods and veers her attention back at Natsu.

She watches him eat with a smile and laughs softly as he gets a bit messy.

"I can definitely see where the kids get their eating habits from." She snickers as she puts a fork full of noodles into her mouth.

"Hah, but they get their amazing personality from me though right?" Natsu says with a smug look proudly.

"Hmmm~" Lucy thinks.

The two burst out laughing and continue eating.

Time passes and they reminisce more about their past.

"Remember that one time where I went over to your house and told you I had something really important to tell ya and you freaked out like hell?" Natsu brings up one of the many times of when he used to sneak into her house. This time, in particular, was different than the rest.

"O-Oh god I remember that day…" She embarrassedly remembers Mirajane teasing her constantly about how she and Natsu would make a lovely couple.

"Say what the hell even happened anyway?"

"Well, while you were being a goof ball dancing on the table Mirajane was teasing me saying you had feelings for me and we make a lovely couple." Lucy covers her face in embarrassment.

"Oh? Go on." Natsu smirks.

"Aggggh….that entire day I felt so spazzy and awkward around you because after a while I began to think about her words in more detail and thought you really did like me. So I'd freak out every time you'd pop out of nowhere and every now and then…I would imagine us being a couple or having kids together." Lucy feels her face become hotter and hotter the more she explains.

"When you said you had something to tell me I assumed you were gonna confess and I just wasn't prepared…"

"Wow. Is that why you wanted me to get out so bad? Hehe, that's….HILARIOUS!" Natsu explodes into laughter.

"D-Don't laugh you jerk!" Lucy folds her arms glaring at him sticking her tongue out.

"Tell me more pleaaasee?" Natsu begs her with puppy dog like eyes.

"Only if you quit laughing at me." Lucy uncovers her arms while she shuffles her feet together. She forgets she never actually did get the chance to actually tell Natsu in detail what even happened that day. She doesn't mind Natsu laughing but the whole ordeal was embarrassing for her.

"Yes, baby."

"A-Alright well…I was actually hoping for a confession that day. I think I was ready. Well… kind of? But I'm happy that both of us waited. Our feelings did get stronger as time went on didn't they?" The blonde gazed into Natsu's eyes hoping he feels the same.

"Aw Luce, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. But you're right though, I'm super happy we waited. My feelings for you were always there though I was just a dumbass with how to exactly show you. I had ol Gildarts give me a pep talk that one year I was gone but even then it didn't do much for me." Natsu explains remembering how awkward the talk to two men shared was.

"Did that really happen?" Lucy's eyes widen to think that Natsu had such a shy side was amusing to her.

"Yeah I had no idea how to go about it, to be honest, but it all worked out and now we're married and have two beautiful kids…it couldn't be any better eh Mrs. Dragneel?" Natsu teases.

"Y-Yeah your right." Lucy warmly smiles as she gazes down upon her wedding ring. Her cheeks grow hot again hearing the comment he threw at the end. Even now she still can't help but break out in a blush at the sound of being called "Mrs. Dragneel"

"Ding ding ding. Desert is ready!" Virgo appears suddenly with two plates. She takes off the covers and reveals a Strawberry Yogurt Chocolate Mousse for Lucy and flames for Natsu.

"This looks so delicious I love yogurt and strawberries!" Lucy dips a finger in to try some of the mousse.

"And is that…is that fire? Fire on a plate? Wait why is it not harming the plate…" Lucy jolts upright.

"Easy there princess." Virgo sits her back down.

"These look wickedly awesome. Can I really eat them?" Natsu excitedly jumps all around his seat.

"Yes, actually they are special flames from the Celestial World…I think you'll like them. Fufufu." Virgo giggles and walks away.

"Is it just me or did Virgo just do a really evil laugh?" Lucy watches intently at the fire.

"Who cares? This looks delicious let's dig in!" Natsu takes a huge bite of the "special flames" and nearly cries because it's so good.

"The flavor…the texture…this is...THE BEST FIRE I'VE EVER TASTED!"

"Mmmmm…" Lucy nearly cries herself at how yummy the yogurt goes with the mousse and strawberries.

Just before they are able to continue indulging themselves a tidal wave washes right over the boat and some of the water splashes onto Natsu and Lucy. On top of the tidal wave is Aquarius who's probably to blame.

"Heh thought I'd drop by just to give you guys a quick shower." Aquarius grins. To the side of her is Scorpio who greets them with a yell as his arm is wrapped around his girlfriend.

Lucy laughs at everything while Natsu's hair resembles an afro soon after.

One by one all the Celestial Spirits return and surround the couple and join in the laughter.

"Thank you so much…Natsu..and everyone!" Lucy is so touched because all of this is so similar to when she and Natsu met for the first time in Hargeon she almost can't believe how everyone got everything so perfect.

However, Lucy doesn't know that her outfit became a bit see through from the splash.

"Woah, even though I've seen ya naked plenty times I don't mind lookin' at you like this." Natsu approves with a frisky expression on his face.

Embarrassed Lucy covers herself with one arm and playfully smacks him with the other.

"Oho~" Leo looks at Lucy with heart eyes and gets thrown his way from Natsu.

"Back off my wife!" Natsu roars dramatically throwing even more. "Why I oughta…"

Everyone laughs.

"Excuse me but this isn't exactly over yet. It's uncomfortable to keep wearing wet clothes so there's a room for you two that have a spare change of clothes. "Virgo cackles.

Lucy gives her a strange face while the other spirits giggle and everyone says they gotta go now. Lucy gets annoyed that they are leaving so suddenly but Natsu is more interested in what's in the other room and he takes her before she is even able to bid them farewell.

The two make way and open the door and inside it resembles a very expensive looking hotel room. There are candle lights and Rainbow Sakura petals all over the bed. There is also a bathroom.

"What even…" Lucy dashes to the bed and finds a box in the center of it and opens and inside is the celestial dress she once wore a few back although it was…different and more revealing than it used to be. She also doesn't find anything for Natsu either.

"Dammit…" Lucy cusses at Virgo because this has Virgo written all over it.

Wait… It dawns on Lucy that this is a setup and she gave her this for a reason. She looks at Natsu who's deviously eyeing her down and has been since the moment they got into the room.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Celestial World…**_

"Hey, Leo."

"Whats up Capricorn?"

"I was doing some reading and I came about some intriguing information about celestial fire and its effects on humans. It can cause aggressiveness and increased libido."

Aries covers her mouth. "You don't mean…?"

Back in the bedroom, Natsu licks his lips at the sight of Lucy. His eyes deem with lust as they trail upon her voluptuous body and focus in particular at how her top wet clothes tightly cling to her body due to it being damp from the water.

Her blonde hair hangs loosely over her shoulders and her side pig tail is not even existent anymore. Her nipples are visible but hidden due to pieces of her hair hanging over her breast. Her legs still dripped with droplets from the water but Natsu would rather her be dripping with him.

Nothing but a hot fire of desire has developed in his belly waiting to burst free at any moment.

A low growl rumbles in his chest.

"I-I'm gonna change…alright, Natsu?" Lucy squeaks as she takes the outfit and runs as fast as she can into the bathroom. She pants and can tell that something is differently strange about Natsu. Her heart rapidly beats having heard what sounded like a growl earlier.

She looks into the mirror and pulls her ribbon out of her hair and begins to change into the skimpy version of the celestial dress Virgo gave her.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." Lucy takes off and into the dry new ones. "Natsu is definitely not himself though…there's something…animalistic about him? I can't quite pin point it too well. He's been acting strange all day, to be honest."

Lucy then opens the door after she's done changing and peeks out. She doesn't see Natsu anywhere. She walks out and stands in front of the bed only to be roughly tackled into it by none other Natsu, who is only in his boxers now, shoving her into the pillows. The bed creaks loudly and Lucy swears she hears something under the bed breaking.

Her breasts jiggle from the impact of the fall and she blushes wildly at having been pinned down by such a vicious Natsu. They have had rough sex like this many times before but something about this time is a lot more different than the others she has worn in the past.

Lucy can't lie and say she isn't enjoying this though; Natsu acting extremely dominant has always been one of her favorite fantasies. Still, this dress she is wearing is by far one of the risque articles of clothing she's ever worn. It's similar to the original dress concept except for the fact its increasingly shorter length wise and there are holes to where her breasts can hang out of.

"You look so fucking sexy." Natsu whispers his voice low and husky as he bends down to kiss capture her lips with his.

The kiss is hot, wet, and rather forceful. His tongue licks wildly against her puckered lips and he can faintly taste the leftover residue of strawberries. His mouth clamps onto the bottom portion of her lip sucking it roughly as he grinds his body against hers.

"Nnnnnn Natsuuuu…" Lucy gasps as she finds herself grinding against him feeling electricity run throughout her body at the pleasurable feeling. Natsu devours her lips and wraps his arms around her back, cupping her behind in the process and giving it a light squeeze earning a soft moan from her.

"Fuck…"

Unable to contain himself any longer after hearing such a sound he takes this chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth and presses his entire body weight against her own; closing the space between the two of them. He pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Lucy moans into his mouth and he grunts feeling his member become even harder than ever before as her moans of pleasure only further his fervent urgent need for her.

"A-Ah!" Lucy's body flushes from such an intense kiss and she lifts her thigh a little to give him more room to rub himself against her. His tongue is hot The sound of her heart beats so loudly she can't concentrate. It feels like it can explode at any moment as nothing but pleasure clouds her mind.

Natsu kisses her swollen lips once more and then kisses along her jaw line and stops to lick at her ear lobe then nibbles on it. Lucy gasps feeling her body give out for a moment and because she just gave him such a reaction makes Natsu devilishly grin as he runs his hands run up and down her body. His coarse hands then stopped below her bottom and he squeezes while he sucks deeply onto her neck.

"Natsuuuu aaaaah!" Lucy moans loudly as his rough tongue suckles hard on the delicate spot on her neck. His fangs scrap over the spot causing a burst of intense pleasure to radiate throughout her body. She leans her head back against the pillow as her fingers are laced through the salmon locks of his hair as she rubs her body against his.

She feels a warm liquid drizzle down her thigh and blushes realizing that she came so easily from just Natsu kissing her.

"Cumming already eh Luce? We're just getting started." Natsu lazily looks up into her eyes smirking with his fangs hanging out.

Lucy is shivering as such a sight of Natsu seeming so much more like a dragon than he usually is and her thoughts become hazy as she feels a finger go up her thigh to collect a drop of her sweet juices.

Natsu's hands move to capture one of her mounds and he squeezes one of them with greed, receiving a moan from Lucy as he can feel her body quiver against his own.

"Such sexy moans." Natsu whispers hotly against her ears causing her stomach to do back flips.

"You really do like your boobs being touched and sucked upon don't you Lucy~" He teases and just before Lucy is about to glare or give him a retort Natsu latches his mouth over one of her dark pink nipples.

"H-Haaahhh….Natsuuu!" Lucy moans digging one of her hands into his neck as he licks over her erect pink bud and swirls his tongue around it teasingly before sucking it into his mouth.

He uses his free hand to rub the other breast alternating between the both of them and rolls the nipple with his free hand between his fingers then tugs at it as he occasionally bites down on the other.

Natsu's large erection rubs against Lucy's now wet heated core. His boxers have a wet spot now due to the precum leaking through the fabric along with Lucy practically dripping with cum. He bites back a moan as his entire body craves nothing but wanting to be inside her.

"Your body craves me and has been all day hasn't it Lucy~" Natsu shoves his hand in-between her legs collecting residue from her sweet honey leaking out of her panties. He brings it to his mouth and sucks on his fingers slowly as he watches Lucy mewls wanting those exact fingers to be inside of her instead.

"All day." Natsu grunts as he blows on one of her nipples and sucks it with a pop.

"U-Uhnn…" Lucy softly moans as her body trembles in response to the gesture.

"I've been staring." His hands grope her massive mounds roughly. He begins to kiss leaving a trail of saliva down in between her breast, inhaling her scent in the process.

"Prolly was a bad idea to make you wear that outfit but god damn was it worth it." Natsu breaths heavily as he continues to eye her body up and down cravingly. "And it took a lot not to lose control."

"Too. Fucking. Sexy." Natsu snarls. He then places a hand on to her outfit; burning it to crisp.

"H-Hey easy there now!" Lucy yelps watching her outfit dissolve into flames leaving her in nothing but her panties.

Puffs of smoke release from Natsu's nostrils from being impatient and he wastes no time to yank them off. He rips the panties apart and pushes himself off to get a good look at his wife's heavenly body in all its glory.

Lucy is covered with bruises and hickey marks. Natsu smirks with pride at the masterpiece he's created. However the more he takes in the view, the more his length aches with an urgent need to be inside of her but he doesn't want to give in to his desires just yet. The dragonslayer takes off his boxers and throws them into the pile of Lucy's clothes revealing his dick, harder than a dragon's scale.

He eyes her darkly as he watches Lucy bathe in the view of seeing him naked and she can't help but reach down to rub the nub of her clit. Seeing her act so naughty makes the head of his shaft tingle with an unbearable ache; as it is already hot and swollen.

"I-I need you Natsu…" Her voice quivers and is masked with nothing but desire which only makes him throb violently.

As if obeying her command he replaces her hand with his, letting a finger just in between her soft folds. He lightly strokes up and down and occasionally Natsu will act like he is going inside but to Lucy's dismay, he denies her.

Already his finger is saturated as Lucy is nearly overflowing with cum.

"Not even inside and you are already covering my entire finger with cum. You are such a naughty girl~" Natsu purrs as he takes a taste of it dripping off his finger. Lucy swallows hard watching feeling her sex become even wetter.

"Tell me, Lucy…tell me you're a naughty girl." He teases deviously inserts finger goes inside of her.

"I-I'm a naughty girl." Lucy shakily squeals trying to arch her back to get as much of that finger inside as possible.

"That's right. You're my naughty girl." Natsu inhales sharply as he grasps her chin with his free hand. "And naughty girls get more pleasure." He praises by sticking another finger inside, earning loud moan from his lover's lips. Lucy appreciatively grinds against his fingers to relieve her arousal.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you senselessly…" Natsu whispers into her ear and he grins hearing Lucy's breath get shallow. Natsu nearly adds a third finger but is enjoying hearing dirty things come out of her mouth as he torments her.

"F-Fuck me senselessly…" The blonde mewls as she wraps her arms around Natsu's neck, leading him closer to completely ravish and take her.

And hearing her say those words make something inside of him break.

Natsu plunges a third finger inside of her, stretching her walls easily due to her being so wet, and he slides his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace. He gives her a hard forceful kiss while fingering her to heighten the pleasure practically fucking her in the mouth with his tongue.

"Oh god, N-Natsu s-so fast!" Lucy melts into the kiss unable to steady her breathing whatsoever. Her eyes glance downwards to see Natsu focusing on keeping a rhythm. Her entire body begins to feel as if it's on fire.

"Do you like that baby? Mmm…" A carnal growl rumble against her jaw as his entire mind is overwhelmed with desire.

"Oh God…please Natsu..." Lucy is unable to form coherent sentences due to the incredible amounts of pleasure building with her body.

Her inner walls clench tightly around his fingers and just before she is about to come for her second time Natsu takes his fingers out and Lucy scowls.

"N-Natsu what are you-AAAHHH!"

Natsu slams his body against hers.

Instead of feeling fingers Lucy feels something more, something… thicker. And better.

Soundless moans escape her lips as Lucy pants heavily at the intensity of his dick penetrating into her.

A smoldering flame ignites in her stomach as Natsu begins to pump in and out with ease between Lucy's soaked folds

The two cling to one another as close as possible, creating a delicious friction. Their hands are everywhere and their hips pound into one another, both allowing their desires to run rampant together.

"Fa-Faster!" Lucy begs breathlessly in a needy tone as her breasts bounce up and down from the beginning of their wild dance.

Natsu growls possessively and pumps in and out even faster than before and turns her over so the position they are in is doggy style; allowing him to have full control.

"Natsu…Natsu YES! AHHH!" Lucy feels like she is melting. Her walls clench tightly around Natsu's hot cock as it goes in and out of her with fierce speed. She can feel him reach even deeper inside of her in this position as she milks him with her juices.

"Fuck yes!" Natsu moans loudly from the pleasure as his hips pound hard into her.

His lust overrides him as he decides to increase their libido by aiming himself into a position to where he hits Lucy's G-spot.

"NATSUUU!" Lucy screams in pleasure while she meets each of his thrusts with a smack.

"You feel so damn good Lucy!" He groans with a rasp in his voice as pulls her body into his more so he can massage her mounds at the same.

Lucy moans Natsu's name as she pants wantonly and turns her head to see the expression on his face. He looks dangerous and...wild. Sexy is an understatement.

She stares hotly into his dark lust filled eyes and crushes her lips into his fighting him with her tongue. Natsu swallows and savors each of her moans rolling his hips in a circular motion. Waves of fire release throughout her body.

"Ahh, Natsu yes right there!"

"There?" He complies, eager to hear his lover continue to make more of those erotic sounds he loves so much.

"Uhnnn harder! Don't s-stop Natsu!"

And he obliges pumping into her harder and faster as she moans helplessly clutching onto his hands that are now rubbing her erect nipples together roughly.

Lucy's entire body begins to tingle as she feels her climax soon coming.

"Natsu I-Im going to come!" Lucy frantically cries out as the pleasure becomes almost too much for her to withstand.

"So am I!" Natsu moans feeling a fire pooling in his abdomen as he feels his groin pulsing at the tip ready to burst at any moment.

Feeling the pleasure building rapidly between the two of them and their orgasm drawing near, they face one another and Natsu pins her down as he smacks into her even rougher than he ever has before. A mixture of curse words and loud moaning can be heard echoing throughout the room.

"NATSUUUUUU!" Lucy sings his name as Natsu gives her sex one last hard thrust. She cums violently as rolling waves of heat are pouring out of her.

"LUUUUCCCY!" Natsu feels the tension release from his manhood, spilling himself into her.

And as their wild dance ends they shakily gaze into each other's eyes heavily panting. Beads of sweat roll of their faces as they exhale slowly calming down from their high. Natsu leans into Lucy touching her forehead with his.

"Woah…" Lucy tries to catch her breath as she sits up slowly.

"Yeah…woah indeed." Natsu agrees; as he looks around at the two of them messily covered in their juices and the flower petals that they forget existed.

Something inside of him leaves as he feels the burning desire disappear.

"Heh, well it is more fun when we're together right." Natsu winks smiling his Dragneel smile at his wife.

"Definitely." Lucy agrees smiling back. "Thank you so much for today! This was the best anniversary EVER!"

"You're welcome! It was definitely a night to remember, that's for sure." He blushes thinking back to how noticeably aggressive he was tonight.

"Love you so much, sweetie…" Lucy hugs his arm snuggling against him closely drowsily.

"And I love you more than all the stars in the sky." Natsu kisses her head lightly as he closes his eyes.

 _ **Back at the house…**_

"It's way past midnight where are they?" Happy whines as he paces back and forth waiting for Natsu and Lucy to hopefully appear at any moment.

"Shhh Happy the kids are asleep." Wendy scolds him softly as she covers Stella and Lucius with a blanket.

"You know, I'm amazed that neither of these children inherited Natsu's unusual pink hair." Carla points out. "They're both blonde it's...surprising."

"Your right, I would have thought at least one of them would have the pink hair." Wendy places a finger against her lips wondering.

"Fufufufu you never know guys, we might just get to see one soon enough." Happy snickers with a wink.

* * *

 **Annnd that's a wrap. :') Hey all been a while! I have been working on this for the past month and I JUST finished it tonight because I wanted to have a night of preparation for when the last chapter comes out.**

 **EDIT: I actually deleted this entirely earlier because a bunch of grammatical errors were pointed out and due to being at work I wasn't able to fix them so...I didn't want anyone to see. :'D Never write when you're dead tired guys! I should reallly learn my lesson. ;n; Hope its a lot better! :) I'm still learning and doing my best as writing doesn't exactly come too easy for me but someone recommended me a really great app that's SO lovely for editing!**

 **I hope everyone likes! I combined the prompts Nostalgia and Wild from this year's Nalu Week! I'm like a week or two late but it's okay I still wanted to finish what I started. This is also my first time writing a lemon** sO **I HOPE I DID THAT JUSTICE. Please be nice to me as it's my first time writing one. :'D I had to take a lot of breaks when it came to doing that part due to getting way too spazzy and blushing too much to continue. I hope I did okay! :"D I've read many many Nalu lemons so I'm fairly confident in myself. XDD This ended up being way longer than intended! I would have laughed if it reached 10k!**

 **Also finally excited to bring my bae trio content to my fics! I REALLY ADORE THE IDEA OF WENDY BEING THEIR GOD PARENT THOUGH OKAY?**

 **I wanted to be different with their children and have them both be blonde.** uwu **In case some of you weren't keen they didn't use any condoms so there's a high chance that Lucy will be pregnant with a third child who will have the pink hair. :^)**

 **and lemme just say IM SO EMOTIONAL OVER FT ENDING IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. ;_; I have cried countless times at work thinking about it ending and I'm just not ready to let it go. ;w; I'm gonna miss the guild I know us as a fandom will never die and carry on Fairy Tail but still….I hope Nalu is endgame at the end of the series or ima** lowkey **be sad** af **. :,)**

 **But yeah see everyone later!~**


End file.
